Whiteboards with erasable markers for interactive discussions have widespread use in business and educational settings. There are also various types of electronic whiteboards and chalkboards available that are capable of capturing the image on the board and transferring the image to a copier. However, it would be valuable to be able to electronically put information back onto a whiteboard. For example, if a meeting, seminar or class has been suspended and resumed at a later time, it would be valuable to have the previous white board information put back on the board in order to continue the meeting or discussion. Alternatively, if a meeting must be moved to another room and reconvened, it would be advantageous to have the information on the whiteboard automatically recopied onto the whiteboard in the new meeting room. It would also be desirable for a whiteboard to be able to electronically put charts, graphs, scanned information or other electronically stored information onto the whiteboard for discussion. It would also be desirable to have a solution that is adaptable to any white board. It is possible to electronically put information on a large, flat computer screen and then store, transmit or manipulate the data. However, this is an expensive and not widely available solution.